A wireless peer-to-peer (P2P) network allows a user of the network to communicate with other users on the network securely and at high speeds. However, with wireless peer-to-peer (P2P), in order to connect to the network a user interacts, first, with the device in order to configure the connection. Once connected, the user initiates certain commands to direct certain devices connected to the network to do what he or she is seeking to accomplish over the network such as printing a document. These two processes may confuse some users and deter them from establishing a wireless connection with the network. Additionally, these processes may take additional time to complete further deterring a user who may be too busy otherwise.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.